The present invention relates to a method of one or two-side laminating of thin plates with foils and the like, with the use of a band press or a laminating machine with a pressing gap, into which the thin plates and the laminating material are supplied in a continuous process.
A method of the above mentioned general type is known in the art. In accordance with the known method, a row of thin plates having identical thicknesses is supplied into a mouth of a double band press or a laminating machine. During passage through the pressing gap which is limited in the double band press by the working runs of the endless pressing band, foils or resin-impregnated paper laminate the upper and lower limiting surfaces of the thin plates under the action of pressure and heat. The foil or paper is then cut in the abutment region between two neighboring thin plates.
The thin plates, for example, thin chip plates, hard fiber plates and the like, have a thickness of between 2 and 10 millimeter. Due to the small plate thickness as well as manufacturing and cutting inaccuracies, it is possible that the neighboring outer surfaces of two thin plates are not in alignment with one another. Thereby an introduction into the pressing mouth or into the pressing gap of neighboring thin plates with end surfaces which abut against one another is not guaranteed. In the event of failing complete surface support between two neighboring plates in the region of their end walls, there is the danger that the subsequent plate is displaced onto the preceding plate or an excessively great distance is formed between two neighboring thin plates. This results in that in this region the foil and the like to be laminated does not find a required abutment and an adherence of the foil to the endless pressing band can occur. The feeding the double press band with thin plates which lie over one another in the abutment region can lead to a destruction of the endless pressing bands.